


shoes

by miladys-winter (lykxxn)



Series: my wayward son [6]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/miladys-winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>François wants help tying his laces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shoes

**Author's Note:**

> François - 4  
> Louis - 2

François frowns at his feet. The laces of his boots remain limp and untied. No matter how hard he tried, they wouldn’t tie. “Papa!” he cries, sliding off the chair. He stamps through the house, coming loudly into the living room where Athos is sat with Milady. “My laces won’t tie,” he says in frustration.

Athos smiles easily. “Here, let me do it,” he says. He ties a sturdy bow in the boy’s boots.

“I wish I could do it like you,” says François quietly.

“You will, in time,” says Athos. “If you practice you’ll be great at it. Now what are you doing with your boots on?”

“Can we go see grand-papa Treville?”


End file.
